The invention relates in the first instance to a method of using the waste heat which accumulates when suction air/compressed air is supplied to a printing machine, the subassemblies which produce the suction air and/or compressed air being disposed together in a room with a separate air supply.
Such air-supply arrangements for printing machines are known. It is also known for these to be disposed in a room with a separate air supply, although a large part of the necessary air is taken in from the surroundings, in particular also from the hall in which the printing machine is set up. It has also already been proposed for the subassemblies to be set up in a separate room outside the hall and to take in the corresponding quality of air from these surroundings.
The disadvantage in all cases, however, is that the air taken in does not always fulfill the criteria provided for the printing process, in view in particular of the paper used there. It is predominantly also the fluctuation in the air values (temperature, humidity) which is disadvantageous. If air is taken in from the printing-machine hall, this can be countered if all the air in the printing-machine hall is conditioned, i.e. prepared by temperature-conditioning. However, this involves very high outlay. If outside air is taken in, the fluctuations in the air values are usually even more pronounced. It is also possible here, however, since it is only for this taking-in operation but with even higher outlay, for conditioning in the sense of temperature-conditioning to be carried out.